Un bisou ? :3
by Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan
Summary: Donc c'est un recueil de petites scènes, mignonnes et guimauves pour la plupart. J'écrirais selon mes humeurs ! :3 Venez lire ! Et reviewé ! :D
1. Nostalgique (KisukeYoruichi)

Voilà ! Parce que j'ai envie d'écrire des petites scènes chou ! :3

Il n'y aura pas seuleument des couple de Bleach, y aura un peu de tout ! ^^

Homophobes s'abstenir ! Comme d'hab' !

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

La jeune femme fixait le ciel étoilé. Il était tard, tout le monde dormait... Enfin, normalement.

Elle devenait nostalgique. Elle repensait au bon vieux temps, avec lui. Le seul avec qui elle pouvait être elle-même sans avoir a penser a son rang.

Kisuke avait le don de la mettre a l'aise, de la faire sourire.

Avec sa tête de crétin et son sourire innocent. Vraiment elle avait un don pour aimer n'importe qui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus. Quelqu'un venait de l'enlacer.

- Encore réveillé ?

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Un sourire innocent s'affichait sur le visage de l'homme qui l'avait enlacé.

- Abruti...

- A quoi pense-tu Yoruichi-san ?

- Rien. Elle lacha alors un soupir.

- Allons Yoruichi-san, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Kisuke fesait un moue attristé, sa tête déposé sur l'épaule de Yoruichi.

- Rien, je pensait au bon vieux temps. C'est tout... Son regard vagabondait sur l'horizon.

- Je n'aime pas te voir triste, tu sais...

- Je ne suis pas triste, juste... un peu nostalgique... Parfois j'aimerais que tout sois comme avant.

- ... Yoruichi. Il laissa un soupir s'évader de ses lèvres.

- ...

- ...

Yoruichi eu un léger sursaut en sentant Kisuke resserrer son étreinte et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Yoruichi ne sois pas triste. S'il-te-plait.

- Crétin !

:BOOM:

Kisuke était désormais étaler sur le sol, avec une majestueuse bosse sur la tête.

Yoruichi parti, une légère couleur rosée sur ses joues. Et un joyeux sourire bien malgré elle.

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

Si vous aimez n'hésité pas a Review et à me corrigé/critiqué ! :D

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chiche ou pas chiche ? (KisukeYoruichi)

Voilà ! Chap' 2 de "Un bisou ? :3" !

Du KisuYoru encore une fois ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont chou ! èé

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

Kisuke et Yoruichi, tout deux assis a la même table. Quelques bouteilles de saké sorti.

Ils buvaient tout en parlant. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

- Dit Yoruichi-san ! Sa te dis un chiche ou pas chiche ? Les joues rosée par le saké, sa tête était celle du parfait abruti...

- Pff... Ok ! Je commence ! Boit 2 verres de saké cul sec ! Elle n'était pas en meilleur état que Kisuke, ses joues était toutes aussi roses.

- Facile ! Les 2 verres était déjà englouti.

- Pffff t'es pas drôle !

- A ton tours ! Euuuuhm... Bon alors, chiche de vidé la bouteille ?!

- Tu veut que je sois totalement bourré pour me faire faire des défis totalement cons et sans intérets ?! Hein Kisuke ! Avoue !

- Donc je prend sa comme pas chiche donc ton gage sera...

- Mais n...

- Je veux que tu me fasse un bisou sur la joue ! Il montra sa joue de doigt.

- Bon tant que c'est sur la joue !

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Kisuke. Un sourire satisfait était affiché sur le visage du blond.

- Bon a mon tour que dois-je faire Yoruichi-san ?

- Tu dois... me battre a la course ! Elle s'était levé avec énergie et avait montré Kisuke du doigt.

- ...

- Alors tu reléve le défi ?!

- Mouais mais tu vas forcément gagner... Kisuke avait une moue boudeuse.

- Bon... Si tu gagne je t'offre une récompensent.

- Ah ! Quel récompensent ?!

- Se que tu veux.

- Vraiment TOUT ?

- Raaaaah ! Oui ! Bon une course alors ?!

- Même un bisou ?

- Un bisou ? Sur la joue ?

- Non... Il lui souriait avec un sourire amusé et sérieux. S'était rare qu'il sois aussi sérieux... Même bourré.

- ... Ok. De toute façon tu va perdre !

La course avait commencé !

Yoruichi toujours aussi rapide avait déjà de l'avance. Néamoins, elle venait de ralentir, pour observé le ciel étoilé. Juste magnifique.

Mais quand elle repris ses esprits s'était déjà trop tard. Kisuke était devant elle, et elle était contre un mur.

Elle se maudissait intérieurement.

Kisuke la fixait. Yeux dans yeux.

-Tu a perdu Yoruichi-san.

L'enfoiré savourait sa victoire. Son sourire était presque moqueur. Remarquez s'était compréhensif vu la rougeur des joues de Yoruichi.

- Enfoiré...

- Tu n'est pas obligé tu sais. Kisuke avait un sourire différent, rassurant.

- C'est bon. Tu l'aura. Elle rougissait et tournait légèrement la tête.

Sans quel s'en rende compte les lèvres de Kisuke étaient a quelques millimètres des siennes.

Elle rompit alors la distance.

Ce qui donna un magnifique baisé sous un ciel étoilé.

What else ?

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

REVIEW ?! :3


	3. Enfance (MayuriYuki)

Bon 3ème Chap. ! Cette fois si, se sera du MayuriYuki !

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

*Flashback*

- Mayuri, Nemu-Chan !

- Yuki !

- Yuki-san !

Mayuri et Nemu regardait tout deux Yuki avec attention.

- Ou tu était ? Demanda Mayuri inquiet.

- Bah ! Nulle part, voyons ! Elle avait un sourire malicieux

- Mais Yuki-san ! Mayuri et moi t'avons chercher depuis se matin !

- Bon ! Vous allez rester dans le salon j'ai besoin de la cuisine !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mayuri surpris.

- J'ai quelque chose a faire et vous devez pas savoir ! Dit t-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

-Ok... Répondirent t-il tout les deux sans caché leurs mécontentement...

Environ 1h30 plus tard, une délicieuse odeur sortait de la cuisine.

Yuki sorta de la cuisine et leurs demanda de mettre la table.

- Serieusement on aurait pu t'aider a cuisiné ! Lanca alors Mayuri.

-Tait-toi ! T cuisine avec deux mains gauches !

- mais moi j'aurais pu t'aider ! Dit alors Nemu.

- Non ! Aujourd'hui je voulait faire comme si on était une vrai famille !

- Comment sa ? Demanda Mayuri.

- Bah... Toi le papa, moi la maman et Nemu la petite fille... Dit alors Yuki en rougissant.

- Ah ! S'exclama Mayuri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent a manger.

A la fin du repas Mayuri pris Yuki par la mains et lui dit :

- Si on doit être une vrai famille alors il faut faire comme un vrai papa et une vrai maman.

Après ses mots il vola un bisou a Yuki. Celle-ci mis, par reflex une énorme baffe a Mayuri.

- Pauv' crétin ! Le papa il demande a la maman avant de lui faire un bisou ! Surtout sur a bouche !

Mayuri se redressant doucement eu une moue attristé...

-Bon écoute Mayuri... Pour cette fois c'est pas grave.

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il joyeusement.

*Fin de Flashback*

La jeune femme au cheveux rouge fixa son ventre rond, tout en pensant a leurs enfances.

Mayuri s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme avant de demander, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien :

-Puis-je ?

Yuki acquiessa avant d'embrassé le jeune homme.

/oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\

REVIEW, please ! :3


End file.
